Question: To get to school each morning, Christopher takes a train 5.38 miles and a motorcycle 4.65 miles. In total, the journey takes 35.2 minutes. How many miles is Christopher's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Christopher travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on train + distance on motorcycle = total distance. ${5}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Christopher travels 10.03 miles in total.